


Relfection

by FireCats20



Category: Daughters of the Moon - Lynne Ewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCats20/pseuds/FireCats20





	Relfection

**Serena POV**

 

        I had never imagined my life would turn out like this. I loved Stanton, but I never thought I’d end up living in Nefandus, with him as the Dark Goddess. When I closed the barrier between the worlds I was terrified that I would never see my friends and family again, but that was something I was willing to accept. Later while I was practicing with my powers, I found I could open and close the barrier at will. That day, I decided to visit the world I had left behind. I found that nothing had changed; all the buildings were the same, the high school I attended, the streets I walked with my friends, and the beach I hung out at with my brother, all the same!

        ~How much time has passed?~ I thought, ~LA looks the same as when I left to take my place beside Stanton.~

        ~Well,~ I heard a voice race across my mind, ~looks like the Bitch made it back after all!~

        “Show yourself!” I demanded. I knew it had to be one of the followers that escaped before I closed the barrier.

        Just as I thought, three followers walked from the thick shadows. They looked to be 16 and 17, but they had to be centuries old. Something about the way they moved brought back old memories; memories from when I was on the side of good, of when I was a Daughter of the Moon.

        “What’s wrong, Goddess?” the follower that looked 16 asked. He was rather tall, very well built, with messy mustered-brown hair and his eyes were vivid cobalt. “Not afraid are you?”

        To his left, was someone I was familiar with. His name was Jason. He was quite handsome; his hair fell perfectly in his hazel eyes, tall and built as well. Karl was on the right; he wasn’t bad to look at, but not the nicest guy in the world. He was an inch or two smaller then the others, his chestnut hair slightly longer than I remember.

        I was prepared for a fight, but they didn’t try to attack. Suddenly I felt an energy like nothing I’d ever felt before; then I saw them. Five girls, that had to be between 13 and 15. It was me and my sisters all over again. A woman, I would have known anywhere, was leading them. The young men vanished in a flash, but I was frozen, staring at the next generation, Selena’s new children, the new Daughters; and my old friend as their mentor.

 

        Not much time had passed. Jimena was still just as beautiful; her dark hair and eyes, more alive then I remember, but other then that… No something had changed, it was something I would know anywhere, my best friend was a mother! I saw it in her eyes. Was I an aunt? When I left Jim was still dating my brother, so was she and Colin married now, was her child his? So many questions…

        ~Oh shit!~ I thought, ~They must think I’m their enemy. Jim, please stop them. It’s Serena, your best friend.~

        “Nikita!” Jimena exclaimed. “It’s ok. I know her. She won’t attack us.” Then she thought to me, ~At least I hope you won’t, Serena.~

        “Jim, I still consider you my closest friend,” I assured her. “No matter what happens to me, I would never hurt you or one of my sisters.”

        “SISTERS!” the group exclaimed.

        “Mom,” the girl Jimena called Nikita said, “you said all the followers were not to be trusted, yet you stop us now…”

        “Nikita, I know I said that, but trust me…”

        “Is she a fallen goddess?” one girl asked.

        “How do you know we can trust her?” another asked.

        The girls were not giving Jimena time to answer. All at once they bombarded her with question after question; I believe they had even forgotten I was standing here. I was about to speak when a sudden rush hit me. I fell to the ground my mind felt as though I’d just been hit by a freightliner. No one had even noticed. I was unable to move, talk, or breathe. It felt like I was being pulled back through the barrier, ageist my will. If it had not been for the young spunky blonde, that was every bit Vanessa and Michael, standing next to Nikita I most likely would have suffocated.

        “Jimena, something it wrong with Serena!”

        “Ava, hurry, come help me,” I heard Jimena say. “I need you to jump us back to my house.”

        The last thing I remember is Ava saying, “Sure thing Jim-Jim, I can have her home in no time, want her in a bed or on the couch?”

 

        The next thing I here is the blond saying, “Jim-Jim, she’s finaly awake.” She then looked at me and said, “Hi! My name is Ava Saratoga; this is Nikita Killingsworth, Catty Saratoga–We’re twins–that's Nevah Dark, and Godiva Knight; and you are Serena Killingsworth.”

        “Are you the new daughters?” Serena asked.

        “We are,” Ava said bubbly. “Have you come home or do you have to return?”

        “Don’t mind her,” the blond Catty said, “I am sure dad dropped her on her head.”


End file.
